From Now On
by cityofholby
Summary: Nearly 12 years had passed since Donna and Harvey had slept together in a moment fuelled by pure lust. They hadn't seen or heard from each other since. Now Donna has finally reached out and Harvey's life has changed dramatically. Is he ready for the new challenge and can things REALLY run smoothly from now on?
1. Chapter 1

The skies outside their 5th floor apartment was splashes of blue, pink and purple as the early morning begun. The birds began to emerge from their nests, much as a young Spencer Paulsen was emerging from his bed. Tip-toeing his way down the hallway and past his mother's room he made his way to the large bay window in the dining room area to complete his yearly birthday tradition. He didn't jump when she appeared beside him for the 11th time in his life. They never missed a year. The sun finally began to peek over the top of the surrounding buildings and in unison they sighed in contentment. "Happy Birthday, Spencer. Make a wish" his mom whispered as she wrapped her arms around his ever-growing frame.

He had made the same wish every year since he could remember making wishes yet thus far he was no further to knowing the truth; he was still none-the-wiser as to where the other half of his DNA came from. He had his mother's eyes, and he was working on developing her charm and wit, but he knew that his dirty blonde hair came from somewhere and as did his cheekbones and jawline. He could remember broaching the topic just once with his mother but the guilt that washed over her face was enough to deter him from asking again. Until today. "Hey Mama?" his voice jolted her out of a daydream.

"Yes darling?"

"I need you to fulfil my wish this year," Spencer sucked in a deep breath, his 11 year old body feeling heavier than it had ever felt, "I need, well would really like, to meet my dad."

Donna couldn't say that she hadn't seen this day coming, and the guilt of hiding him away for this long started eating her up from the inside. She had never once forgotten how her beautiful baby boy had came to be on that night 11 years and a little over 9 moths ago, and it was impossible to her that she ever would. Harvey Specter was simply not a man that one could forget. He had introduced himself at a work function one night, and despite knowing exactly who the handsome and charming man in front of her was, she played along. She had had her eye on him for weeks in the build up to their first conversation, admiring his form from the shadows. She understood it sounded predatory but he fascinated her in ways that not many people managed to. Donna had known his name and had known that he was good at his job but besides that? Nothing. A man of mystery, she had joked during pillow talk on the first and only night she had spent encased in his strong arms. He had already left when she had woken the next morning, and when she had arrived at her desk a few days later she discovered he had been transferred to a new job a state away. She could have tried to locate him 6 weeks later when her doctor confirmed the news she already knew, but the feeling of being used won the battle of head and heart and instead she chose her current path. Single mom, same job, same car and same little homely apartment.

Spencer waited patiently for the trance his mother entered to break. He swore he could hear the cogs in her mind turning as she transported back to wherever her mind had taken her. The tears that formed in her eyes almost broke the young boy but Donna nodded her head a few times to acknowledge the statement. "You're right Spencey," she wiped a stray tear and steadied her breathing, "you have a right to know who your father is and he has a right to know about you."

Just an hour across town Harvey Specter stood outside the law firm he often referred to as home. A renowned bachelor with a select few people to call friends, some may refer to Harvey as lonely. He, of course, preferred the term reserved and was not shy of telling people should the topic arise. It was now nearing 11 a.m. and his working day had started 4 hours ago. Having just finished meeting with a client he impatiently tapped his foot as he reached the elevator, having only pushed the call button mere seconds ago. The journey up always went too fast for his liking though, he enjoyed having the space to stop and breathe for a few moments before stepping back in to the madness. Exiting the elevator and making a beeline for his office, Harvey was surprised to be interrupted by his secretary.

"Mr Specter?" Gretchen seemed almost unsure of herself as she stopped the man in his tracks. Not many people at Pearson Specter Litt dared to intercept the named partner when he was on a mission. Not feeling the need for words, Harvey merely raised an eyebrow at the woman in front of him. "There was a phonecall whilst you were gone, sir, from a Miss Paulsen? She said she wished to speak with you urgently. She left a number." The surname brought the man's world to a standstill, having never expected to hear it again.

"Um.. I… Thank you Gretchen. Did she say what it was about?" Harvey had no clue what could be so urgent after nearly 12 years. He wouldn't be opposed to reconnecting, he mused. Donna had been one of the only women over his lifetime that he had ever felt was an equal match in the wit and humour department.

"Yes, Mr Specter, and believe me I don't mean to pry but…" There was a pregnant pause in her speech which made the lawyer panic. Had she gotten herself in trouble? Heard of his developed career and was seeking aid?

"Just spit it out Gretchen, it can't be that bad." The look he received in return begged to differ.

"She wishes to speak to you about your son."

It was as if his entire life was playing out before him in slow motion as he snatched the paper containing Donna's number from Gretchen's outstretched hand. Harvey stalked his way in to his office, the glass door closing with a gentle thud behind him. Sinking in to his chair, he stared at the digits in front of him.

A son? It couldn't be right. Harvey Specter did not have a son.


	2. Chapter 2

The minutes turned in to hours and before Harvey had realised the sun was setting outside of his office window. A son. There was potential that Harvey Specter had a son. 7 times he had punched Donna's number in to the telephone and 7 times he had failed to actually dial. He was angry, and he was hurt because if it was true he was father to an 11 year old boy that he hadn't even known existed and the thought broke his heart. What was he like? Did he have Donna's red hair or was it like his own? Did he look like the rest of the Specter men? Was he an only child? Was Donna okay and had she changed? So many questions circled around his head that it made him dizzy.

Gretchen had popped in to the fishbowl he called an office periodically and she had taken the initiative to cancel most of his appointments for the day. 6 p.m. crept around and once more he punched the digits in to a phone, using his mobile this time. He let it ring once. Then twice. Then thrice and he was starting to let the doubt set in again. As he was taking his phone from his ear to cancel the call, a voice he had never once forgotten greeted him.

"Hello, Donna Paulsen speaking" her voice hadn't changed a bit and Harvey's mind transported him back all those years ago to when she had first introduced herself. Realising that he was taking his time to reply, she spoke again. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Hi, Donna, it's... me. It's Harvey Specter. Is now a good time?" He didn't know why he was nervous. He shouldn't be. He wasn't at fault here, she was. No. She wasn't at fault, he reminded himself. He had left her and she had protected herself. It didn't stop the nerves.

"Oh my god Harvey I am SO sorry. I'm so sorry for not telling you and I am SO sorry it's taken this long. It's just he asked about you and-" Harvey cut her off.

"I have a son Donna. I have a son that I didn't know about and I don't feel like this is a conversation to have over the phone. Can we meet at some point soon? Tomorrow for coffee?" mutual ground, he had thought. "Where are you living now?"

Donna stood in the kitchen physically shaking, she could see the light of the television reflecting from Spencer's room. It was really happening and he was finally going to meet his dad. "The same place as all those years ago. You can come over if you'd like, tomorrow when he is at school? I know the firm you work at now is only an hour away..."

Harvey smiled, picking up on the nerves that seemed to seep through the receiver and in to his ear. "That sounds lovely. I look forward to seeing you but... Donna?" He paused.

"Yeah?"

"What is his name? How old is he?" Even Harvey could hear the smile in his voice. He had a son. He knew that he was his, just because it was Donna and in the short time they had knew each other he knew she was honest. Donna wore a smile of her own as she answered him.

"His name is Spencer Michael Paulsen" she sighed, leaning against the counter, "and today is his 11th birthday."

It had now been an hour since they had hung up the phone and Harvey still remained at his desk, however visually more relaxed now. Gretchen entered once more, coat and bag in hand as she regarded the man in front of her, looking for any clue of how his earlier phone conversation had went. As he noticed her, he shot her his signature smirk. "Is everything okay Mr Specter?" She pried, in an attempt to get the man to open up to her.

He assured her everything was okay, but to keep his morning tomorrow clear as he had business to attend to outside of the office and the older woman knew him well enough to know that this was all the confirmation she needed that all was well.

Harvey woke earlier than usual the next day and spent a good couple of hours getting ready. Looking at his Tom Ford suit in the mirror, he shook his head and started undressing again. This wasn't a suit and tie situation. He was meeting the mother of his child to discuss meeting his child. He pulled out an old pair of jeans and a smart button down shirt. Putting his suit in to a suit bag ready for the office later, Harvey text his driver Ray to let him know he was ready.

The journey seemed longer than he had remembered, but he could remember the area well. He knew he had reached his destination before Ray had announced it. He requested that his driver take a couple of hours to relax and made his way to the entrance of the high rise building. He near sprinted up the first flight of stairs, quickly jogged up the next and slowed his pace when his destination came in to sight. A couple of calming breaths did wonders for his heart rate as he took his final stride towards the door and knocked 3 times.

He heard a shuffling of feet on the other side of the door and could have sworn when it opened his heart stopped. Donna hadn't changed a bit and from where she was standing, he had only got more ruggedly handsome with age. They both used the few seconds of silence to really take one another in. The grey hairs and laughter lines covering each body and 12 years worth of life experience each. Donna broke the silence after a comfortable amount of time with a smile "It's.. good to see you Harvey." The red head smiled and stepped aside to let him in to her home he had only entered once before. They made their way immediately to a sofa and turned to face each other.

Harvey wasted no time in getting straight to the point of his visit. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Donna? 11 years he's existed and I had no idea. I understand – of course I do – after I just upped and left you like I did but I just wish you'd told me sooner. What if he never bonds with me because of all the years I missed? What if I am not good enough to be a father? Does he even want a father?" Harvey rambled but cut himself short when he spotted a framed photo across the room. Sensing his line of sight Donna strode across the room to retrieve it.

"I can't take the last 11 years back Harvey. When I woke up alone that morning I was hurt, then to get to work and find out you'd be transferred I hurt even more. So when I found out I was pregnant I turned that hurt to anger because I didn't for one second think that you'd want anything to do with a child that was mine when you left me the way you did," she held out the photo frame towards him and her heart melted as for the first time Harvey laid his eyes on his son, "but Spencer wants to meet his father and I wanted him to as well. I am SO sorry Harvey for everything I put you through and for everything I kept a secret but if you want to be a father then I want you to be included."

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the photograph in front of him. Bar Donna's eyes, the boy in the frame was his carbon copy. A stray tear escaped his eye and he tried to dismiss it but he felt her hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"I don't expect you to forgive me Harvey." His eyes looked up to meet hers and he smiled.

"I know," he stated, "but I will. Because this is a new beginning and with your help? I want to be a part of Spencer's life from now on."


	3. Chapter 3

Throwing his school bag down in its usual spot, Spencer spotted his mother cooking a meal in their kitchen. He went over to greet her with a cuddle and noticed the smile in her eyes. Eyeing her curiously, he grabbed a glass and filled it with water, leaning against the counter in a manner that was just like his father despite having never met him. "How was your day, honey?" Donna tried to remain indifferent, not wanting to overwhelm her young boy with the flurry of developments that had occurred throughout the last few days. However, her Spencey was a bright not and she knew he already suspected something was up.

"It was fine, mom, so what's up?" She smiled down at him, and brought her hand up to ruffle his wavy blonde hair. He was so beautiful, and he was her whole life. She was ready to share him, though. "Mom?" He pried again, starting to worry. Donna let out a small chuckle and placed a firm kiss on his forehead.

"How about we sit down and talk about it over your favourite Mac n Cheese?" She suggested, watching Spencer's eyes light up as he finally caught wind of the familiar smell filling his home. Another trait he got from his Father; his intense love of food. They sat down at their usual places around the table, a bowl steaming in front of each of them. He dove right on in to his food, knowing his mother would spill the beans when she was good and ready. "So your dad was here this morning." He nearly choked on his mouthful. His dad was here? She had spoken to his dad? "I told him I was sorry Spencer, because truth be told he didn't even know you existed, and to his credit he forgave me. He really wants to meet you kid."

Spencer took a minute to digest the new information he had been presented with and his initial instinct faded fairly quickly. He had wanted to be angry at his mom, for depriving both him and his dad of a relationship but he was a smart kid. He was reasonable and he knew that his mother never did anything on a whim. All of her plans were well thought out. Now he was curious. He was excited. "He WANTS to meet me?" and Donna couldn't help but smile at quite how much he looked like his dad in that moment. She assured him that what she had told him was true. "Mom? Do you have any pictures of Dad?" Spencer inquired.

She took out her phone and googled Pearson Specter Litt and clicked on to his profile, chuckling as she enlarged the picture of his stern face. "This is a professional picture Spencer. I promise you he's not as stern as his face suggests," she handed the phone over to her son, "What do you think?"

"I think I finally know who I look like mom. When can I meet him?"

"Tomorrow, if you'd like. I'll meet you after school and we can meet him at that little ice cream parlour you like. He said to let him know and he would make himself available." Donna was, for the first time in a long time, out of her comfort zone. For once, she felt like she had no control whatsoever over a situation and it scared her. She couldn't read Spencer's emotions very well at this moment in time and that was something that worried her. She worried that she was putting to much pressure on him in to making a decision that he wasn't ready too.

"Can I call him and ask him?" Donna was not expecting that response. Her eyes met her son's curious ones, concerned that she would make the wrong choice. She didn't want to tell her son No, yet did not know how Harvey would react to such a gesture. He had seemed so calm and collected earlier but when hit with the reality? It might be a whole new ball game. She listened to her guy instinct and held the phone out to her son open on his office number – it was the only one she had.

"You can give it a go baby."

Harvey had just gotten back to his office when his direct line rang. He eyed the number flashing before him but didn't quite recognise it. "Harvey Specter." He picked up the phone on the third ring in his usual 'business as usual' tone. There was silence for a few seconds on the other end of the line. "Hello?" He tried again, ready to put down the receiver.

"Um hi Mr Specter. It's um..." He could tell the voice was a young one and he immediately softened, not quite putting the pieces of the puzzle together. "It's Spencer Paulsen. Your.. I'm your son."

It was Harvey's turn to be stunned in to silence. This was his kid. His son was on the other side of that phone reaching out for the first time. His lips curved upwards in to a smile. "Then first things first Spencer. It's either Dad or Harvey if you're not ready for that. Um.. How are You? How was school?" He had never done this before and had never felt more out of his comfort zone.

"I'm okay dad." Spencer made eye contact with his mum and saw her smile grow at the unfamiliar word that had left his lips, "and school was really good. We did persuasive letter writing in English class and the teacher said that I sounded like I'd been winning arguments for years!"

Harvey absolutely beamed and let out a laugh. He clocked that Jessica Pearson had entered his office but made no conscious effort to either invite her in or dismiss her. "That's brilliant son, we'll make a lawyer out of you yet!"

"Like the ones mom works for?"

"Like me."

"You're a lawyer?"

"I am! Did mom not tell you that?"

"I can't remember. She showed me a picture of you in a suit with a grumpy face though."

Harvey scoffed jokingly. "I do not have a grumpy face."

Jessica looked on at the scene in front of her with a puzzled expression. Never before had she seen anything like it. Harvey Specter all soft? Talking to a child? She wasn't even aware that he had contact with any nieces or nephews. She continued to listen.

"Anyway dad I was wondering if you still wanted to meet me tomorrow. We could have ice cream with mom.. only if you want to though you can change your mind." Donna reached out to hold Spencer's hand. Sensing his nerves and fear of rejection. Her own panic left her body as she saw his little eyes light up at whatever his father had responded with.

"I can't wait Spencer. I'm really looking forward to meeting you. When we are done maybe you can put Don- your mom on so that we can sort out the details."

"I'll put her on now dad! See you tomorrow."

He heard a shuffle as the phone was exchanged between hands. He took this second to make eye contact with the managing partner in front of him who was a mixture of puzzled and bemused. She went to talk when he held a finger up in protest, pointing towards the sofa and the whiskey next to it.

"Hi Harvey." Donna's soft voice travelled down the phone. "Thank you.. you've made his day."

"He's made mine. Donna I can't believe it. I'm meeting my son tomorrow." The gasp from Jessica and the sound of the tumbler hitting the floor wasn't enough to break his focus.

"So you know the ice cream parlour near mine? Does 4.30 work for you?"

"Ill make it work."

Donna nodded at Spencer and he let out an involuntary 'yay' making both of his parents chuckle at his enthusiasm. "We shall see you then, Mr Specter."

"You will indeed, Ms Paulsen. Bye."

Hanging up was hard. He could have stayed on the phone for hours but the prospect of seeing them both tomorrow sat comfortably in his brain. He allowed himself a real smile and a few seconds to process before turning to his company. Jessica had one eyebrow raised and two tumblers in her hands. Boy, this was going to be a story to tell.


End file.
